


october

by humanbehavior



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No I'm not joking, Time Skips, this was inspired by a tik tok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: every october juyeon sees the same boy in his dreams every night.





	october

**Author's Note:**

> tik tok b like: [hands me a cute video] here :)  
my brain, immediately: yes that's great but imagine juhwall.. thanks

every october juyeon sees the same boy in his dreams every night. he sees him every night in october until the next year. juyeon doesn't know when he began seeing the boy but, his earliest memory of the boy was when he was twelve. 

juyeon remembers seeing the boy on the top of a rooftop in the windy night, the boys hair flowing beautifully with the wind. the boy looked back at juyeon, a smile appearing on his face when he saw juyeon was there. 

"_you're here!_" the boy said smiling sweetly at him, his eyes crinkling. 

"_ i'm sorry? i don't- i don't know who you are. sorry _" juyeon said, the boys smile falling immediately. 

the boy looked back at juyeon again, looking at him in his eyes, the boy smiled at him with a sad smile,_ "i'm still glad you're here, though. it's not your fault. a whole year passed so, i wouldn't expect you to remember much." _

_ _the two had begun talking for a while but, juyeon didn't bother to ask about what he'd meant by the year passing. juyeon found out that the boy was only ten years old and they had a good conversation, he'd like to think. soon, the sun began coming up, the orange lighting up the bottom of the sky. the boy looked next to juyeon who was sat next to him. smiling at the boy next to him, the boy said softly, _"i'll see you tomorrow"_._ _

_ _juyeon woke up before he could ask him what he meant. _ _

_ _

__ _juyeon didn't know what to think for years on end about seeing the boy every year, only in october. he couldn't ask his friends because they'd probably think he was insane. he couldn't ask his parents either because they'd think he had a wild imagination for a sixteen year old.  
hell, juyeon didn't even know if the boy was real. juyeon looked up from where he was currently having a breakdown, to look up at the calendar stuck on his wall by a thumbtack.   
smiling to himself, juyeon said aloud, "tomorrow's october." _

_ _that night, juyeon fell asleep, to see the boy in a quiet bookstore. every year, it was a different location the two were in so, it just felt like a date for a whole month until the next year. juyeon looked around the bookstore to find the boy sitting by himself at a wooden table, reading a book._ _

_ _juyeon pulled out the chair next to the boy as quietly as he could. juyeon poked him in his arm to gain his attention to which the boy set his book down, gasping when he saw juyeon sitting next to him. the boy quickly enveloped juyeon in a tight hug. _ _

_ _"you're here" the boy said, muffled by the way his head was in the crook of his neck. juyeon nodded, knowing he couldn't see him. letting go of juyeon, the boy smiled at him, "happy really late birthday, by the way! you're sixteen, yay!"   
"and you're fourteen, happy birthday, too!" juyeon said to the boy. the boy smiled at him sweetly, juyeon couldn't stand this awkward tension between them, he _needed_ to know if he was real. _ _

_ _"are you real?" juyeon blurted out. the boy looked at juyeon, with confusion in his eyes.   
the boy nodded, "yes- yes, i'm real."_ _

_ _"thank god," juyeon exasperatedly said,"i thought that you were fake and i've been wanting to know about you for years and i thought it was dumb wanting to know information about someone who isn't even real but, i'm so happy you're real oh my god. "_ _

_ _the boy nodded, looking down at the shoes he was wearing. he was nervous, juyeon could tell. i mean, juyeon had told the boy his name but, he didn't even know his. obviously, they were both korean so that was good. they knew each other's birthdays but, other than those few things, juyeon knew nothing. _ _

_ _"tell me some things about you," juyeon said, causing the boy to look up at him. _ _

_ _"like what?" the boy nervously asked, fiddling with the pages on the book in front of him. juyeon had never seen him look this nervous, not even from his earliest memory of him. _ _

_ _juyeon shrugged,"your name, your hobbies, also do you live in korea, too?"_ _

_ _the boy nodded, "yeah, in busan." _ _

_ _"i'm in gwangju-si, so i'm not too far from you, actually" juyeon said and the boys eyes nearly popped out of his skull when juyeon said where he lived. _ _

_ _"you know, we could- we could meet up if you want to-" juyeon began suggesting before the boy cut him off, "i- i actually can't."_ _

_ _juyeon furrowed his eyebrows,"why not?"_ _

_ _"i'm leaving to seoul tomorrow. i got accepted as a trainee."_ _

_ _"....oh," juyeon said, he knew the disappointment in his voice was extremely obvious but, he couldn't help it. i mean, juyeon would get to talk to him less since he knew trainees slept only a few hours and whatnot._ _

_ _"congratulations, though. i hope i'll see you in an idol group one day!" juyeon grinned at the boy. the boy looking up a smile forming on his face. _ _

_ _as the sun slowly rose in the distance through the tinted windows of the book shop, the boy looked between juyeon and the sun in the distance and said, "make sure to look out for a heo hyunjoon, juyeon."_ _

_ _juyeon woke up a minute later and he was anything but upset. he finally knew the boy's name. his name was hyunjoon, he's leaving to seoul today and he's fourteen. it shouldn't be hard finding him. the problem was that one, he was sixteen and he had no way of getting to seoul and two, there were over millions of people in seoul, there was no way he'd be able to find him. so, juyeon decided that maybe talking in october was the best decision for now._ _

_ _and so, they did. hyunjoon told him how rough being a trainee was but, he wouldn't trade it for the world, and juyeon was glad. he was happy to see how happy hyunjoon always was. even though, they had talked less, juyeon was still happier than ever to see him. they talked and talked, until october had ended and juyeon had to wait an entire year to see the boy again._ _

_ _

_ _that is, until he didn't actually have to wait until october. juyeon had gotten casted somehow (he still doesn't know how it happened) and here he was at the company building. the company's name was creker, which if juyeon was being honest, he pronounced it as cracker the first time and laughed so much. juyeon never imagined he would want to be an idol but, hell he wanted to give it a chance. _ _

_ _he'd gotten past the auditions and he'd gotten in. someone who'd worked there (juyeon was sure they'd introduced themselves he was just way too out of it to focus on the fact that he'd officially pass auditions. he'd find out another day who they were) left him with the other trainees. there were only, maybe seven did juyeon was doing the math right._ _

_ _juyeon never got the time to introduce himself since everyone was busy obviously training. the only person he knew was eric, he was an american but, he still knew korean. _ _

_ _he never met more of them until, one morning he didn't wake up for the morning run they all had to do. he could hear blurry voices, he couldn't make them out. the door to the shared bedroom slowly opened, creaking. the boy shook juyeon awake and juyeon squinted his eyes at the other. not because he'd just woken up but because the boy was familiar but he'd never met him. _ _

_ _"juyeon?" the boy asked and it _clicked_. that voice was all too familiar. he'd heard that voice way too many times for it to be a coincidence. _ _

_ _"hyunjoon? is that....is that actually you?" juyeon asked, sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. _ _

_ _juyeon heard a soft gasp come from the other boy. _ _

_ _"oh my god, juyeon," hyunjoon said before pulling juyeon into a hug. the boy was warm and he felt safe wrapping his arms around the other boy. it felt like heaven, to say the least. _ _

_ _"why are you here? i thought you said you'd never dream of being an idol?" hyunjoon asked as he let go of the other. _ _

_ _juyeon simply shrugged, "i had a chance and i thought, why not?"_ _

_ _hyunjoon laughed softly at that, "i'm so happy i actually met you like, for real. i thought i would never because it's like so unlikely. i'm rambling, sorry," hyunjoon apologized covering his hands with the loose long sleeve he had on. _ _

_ _"don't be," juyeon said as he got out of bed and quickly put on shoes to run, "c'mon, we gotta go anyways, joonie." _ _

_ _hyunjoon laughed as they left the dorm and caught up with the others. now, they wouldn't have to wait for october._ _

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is BAD don't @ me....... i wuz gonna publish porn thiz month instead of this.... Interesting If I Do Say So


End file.
